Tu es la maîtresse du mal de mon coeur
by Eilisande
Summary: Alors que Gareth part à la recherche de Madalena, Sid à ses côtés, les deux hommes ont une discussion sur l'évolution de cette relation si particulière.


Être en quête était décidément l'aspect de la vie d'un écuyer que Sid préférait. Quand un chevalier était au repos, l'écuyer devait tout faire, de la paperasse administrative au récurage des latrines et en temps de guerre, le chevalier était trop occupé pour lui adresser plus que des ordres secs. En temps de quête par contre, l'écuyer était considéré avec un minimum de respect et le chevalier devait partager un petit peu les corvées à faire. Plus encore, il prenait même le temps de lui apprendre quelques petits trucs pour le jour où il deviendrait chevalier à son tour. Sid n'était parti en quête avec Galavant qu'à trois occasions mais à chaque fois il en avait apprécié chaque instant.

Minus peut être quelques détails comme les ronflements d'Isabella, les racines dans le dos au moment du coucher, la pluie qui durait des jours d'affilés, la difficulté à trouver de l'argent pour se nourrir, les brigands, les moustiques, les coups de soleil, l'armure à entretenir... Mais au moins, c'était héroïque, plein de revers d'épée, de fracas de lames, d'amitié virile et de reconnaissance éternelle. Quand il ne tuait pas par erreur son chevalier, du moins.

Être en quête avec Gareth était cependant très différent de son expérience avec Galavant. Il y avait tout autant, voire plus, de virilité, de fracas d'épées, mais bien moins d'héroïsme et plus d'oreilles arrachées avec les dents. Il s'y était attendu, mais Sid était quand même un peu dérouté. Avec beaucoup de peur et un petit peu d'admiration, il avait passé les dernières semaines à regarder Gareth défoncer les crânes de tous ceux qui le regardaient de travers pour dépenser sa frustration grandissante. Lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se cacher derrière une table ou un arbre et en profiter pour demander aux passants apeurés cachés avec lui s'ils ont vu passer cette garce de Madalena.

Le duo classique méchant chevalier/bon écuyer en somme. Étonnement, la méthode fonctionnait quand Gareth prenait garde à ne pas causer de traumatismes crâniens trop importants sur ceux qui refusaient de répondre à Sid. La grande brute commençait même à prendre Sid en affection et lui apprenait les milles et une manière de cogner un adversaire. D'une certaine manière, il était pour son écuyer un meilleur maître que Galavant, plus enclin à l'utiliser comme bête de somme qu'à lui apprendre le métier de chevalier. Gareth lui payait même son jus de pomme dans les tavernes. Il se moquait gentiment de lui, mais le faisait quand même. Galavant, lui, semblait croire que payer le vin de son maître était un devoir de l'écuyer. Et maintenant que ce dernier avait décidé d'abandonner la chevalerie pour la paternité, Sid réfléchissait sérieusement à rester avec Gareth et à signer un contrat d'apprentissage avec lui.

Il était donc, assez étonnement, heureux.

Tout de même, il lui fallut deux mois de recherches, trois semaines de crapahutage dans les Ignobles Montagnes de l'Effroyable Mort, un combat contre une hydre et l'affirmation de Gareth qu'il était ''un gars bien, tout compte fait, pour une petite chochotte maigrelette d'écuyer'', pour que Sid ose poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis le début. Quand il parvint finalement à trouver ce courage, ils étaient en vue d'un manoir de pierre noire qui se détachait sur un piton rocheux sous un ciel chargé de funestes éclairs. On leur avait juré que Madalena avait été vue venant dans cette direction et Sid espérait que c'était vrai, pour les habitants du château. Gareth devenait vraiment à cran, cela se voyait à sa façon d'essayer en vain de défroisser sa chemise poisseuse de sang. Sid posa donc la question, dans le vague espoir de calmer l'angoisse de Gareth, et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais la poser devant Madalena.

-En fait Gareth, je me posais, juste comme ça, une petite question.

-Quoi donc ?, grogna Gareth en finissant de se raser le crâne avec son poignard.

Il avait même demandé à emprunter le miroir de poche de Sid, ce qui était déjà un signe inquiétant chez lui.

-C'est juste que... j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé là, à partir en quête le cœur plein d'amour. C'est quelque chose de facilement compréhensible chez Galavant, mais beaucoup moins chez vous. D'autant plus que vous et moi savons parfaitement que Madalena est la pire pétasse des Sept Royaumes.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Sid se figea. Il sentait un filet de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et anticipa le bruit qu'allait faire son crâne contre la falaise. Le sourire dégoulinant de tendresse qu'afficha Gareth en le regardant était inattendu et plus que légèrement traumatisant. Sid était à deux doigts de sauter dans le précipice voisin en hurlant de terreur.

-C'en est vraiment une n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait un jour dans ma vie une femme aussi exceptionnelle, à part ma maman ?

Sid n'osa même pas imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler cette femme, mais l'image d'une géante de huit pieds de haut, rasée, tatouée et se faisant les dents sur des os d'ours qu'elle avait tué à main nue s'imposa dans son esprit. Il frissonna et se força à reprendre la conversation.

-Donc, comment ça se fait-t-il que vous...

-Que je l'aime suffisamment fort pour courir derrière elle comme un chien derrière un os ? C'est pas pour sa beauté, pour sûr. Elle est classiquement belle, je dis pas, mais moi je préfère les très maigres et les très grosses, tu vois, le genre qu'on veut pas voir sur les planches d'un théâtre. On pourrait se couper sur ses pommettes, mais pas sur le reste de son anatomie. Mais il y a un truc dans les yeux de Madalena, je sais pas si tu vois.

-La folie furieuse ?

-Oui, soupira Gareth d'une voix embrumée qui trahissait son béguin. Exactement. Ça me rend dingue et je donnerais tout pour revoir ce regard et son petit sourire en coin quand on parle de meurtres et de trahison. Richard, on l'a élevé pour devenir un tyran, mais il a jamais réussi à devenir un vrai salaud. Madalena, elle, elle a pas eu besoin de précepteurs ou de maîtres d'armes, ni de lire des traités pour savoir comment anéantir ses ennemis. Elle s'est faite toute seule. Une vraie dame. Une vraie reine.

-C'est sûr, elle a les dents assez dures pour essayer de dévorer le monde et y arriver. Mais quand même, elle vous a trahi et pas qu'un peu. Et vous la chercher quand même ?

-J'y peux rien petit. J'imagine que c'est ça l'amour. Il y a un truc chez elle qui fait que vous avez envie de vous jeter à ses pieds. Tu as bien vu comment Galavant et Richard ont rampé et bavé devant elle.

Sid ouvrit la bouche, hésita mais se refusa finalement à poser sa question. Rangeant son miroir, il remonta à cheval. Après avoir craché dans sa main et avoir passé celle-ci sur son crâne pour le lustrer, Gareth fit de même et ils continuèrent leur route vers le château.

-Tu avais une question tout à l'heure petit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Richard et Galavant ont compris quelle femme était Madalena et ont fuit à toutes jambes. Vous êtes vous aussi parfaitement conscient de la garce que c'est. Je crois. Alors pourquoi vous continuez à la chercher ?

-Je suis pas stupide juste parce que je suis une brute épaisse. J'ai été engagé pour l'être, mais ça m'empêche pas de penser. Les femmes dangereuses comme Madalena, je suis payé pour les repérer quand mon maître est trop occupé à mater leur joli minois ou leurs fesses. Madalena, je l'ai pas senti venir parce qu'elle n'en était pas une quand Richard l'a rencontré. Ou peut être qu'elle l'était et qu'elle ne le savait tout simplement pas. Elle l'est devenue en quelques semaines à peine et Richard était déjà trop amoureux pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ça force l'admiration. Je l'ai admiré très vite et je savais même pas que j'étais du genre à aimer les femmes pour leur cerveau. La Isabella, elle est futée, mais elle se contente de réagir quand on l'attaque. Ma Madalena, elle a décidé de survivre à ce qu'on lui infligeait, puis que ce n'était pas suffisant, qu'elle voulait tout ce dont la vie l'avait privé, l'or, la nourriture, le pouvoir et qu'elle utiliserait tous les moyens à sa disposition. Et elle a appris. Elle a appris très vite. Trop vite peut être, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a perdu. Quand même, je l'admire. Il lui a fallu deux mois pour assimiler des trucs qu'il m'a fallu des années pour apprendre.

-Mais au début, après le départ de Richard, vous ne pouviez pas la sentir.

Gareth éclata de rire.

-Et pas qu'un peut ! Richard est ce qu'il est mais c'est mon ami. Je pouvais l'admirer, mais pas question d'apprécier cette garce qui lui avait fait du mal. J'étais son roi d'accord, mais c'était juste pour permettre à Richard de se tirer d'affaire. Ensuite, je comptais bien lui rendre coup pour coup jusqu'à l'anéantir et rendre son trône à mon roi. Je pensais même pas avoir d'ambitions personnelles avant de tomber amoureux d'elle. Tu as bien vu comment on était à couteau tiré tous les deux.

-Oui, j'étais là pour le duo musical. Ce n'était pas le meilleur de la série si vous voulez mon avis, du rythme mais pas suffisamment par rapport à d'autres.

-C'est surtout qu'on t'en as bien fait profité. J'avais jamais réfléchi à ce que je voulais chez une femme, mais pas ça c'est sûr. Franchement, quand on me regarde, on imagine que la femme de ma vie c'est une grande musclée capable d'assurer mes arrières dans une bagarre, pas cette petite reine sophistiquée. Seulement voilà, il se trouve que j'aime les femmes pour leur caractère. Je l'aurais pas cru. Alors même si elle ressemble à rien physiquement à part à une jolie fille sans formes, même si elle a la traîtrise dans la peau et si elle préfère les bijoux aux trophées de chasse, je me suis dit qu'elle avait vraiment quelque chose de pas commun et que je la voulais.

-Un peu comme un trophée de chasse en fait.

Réalisant l'insulte, Sid se tut. Gareth se rembrunit et fixa son regard sur le château, plus proche désormais. Il était dorénavant impossible de continuer à cheval tant la route était étroite et escarpée. Ils mirent pied à terre et continuèrent leur route tandis que l'orage redoublait autour d'eux. De là où ils se tenaient, il était dorénavant impossible de voir le château. Gareth ruminait et Sid le laissa faire.

-Il y a des femmes qui sont des trophées, mais celui qui essayerait d'accrocher Madalena au mur s'y retrouverait cloué d'abord. Au début elle et moi on était révulsé l'un par l'autre. On est tout le contraire l'un de l'autre, c'est une certitude. Seulement des fois, on est attiré parce qui ne nous ressemble pas et très vite la répulsion est devenue autre chose.

-Vous êtes tombé amoureux. Pas elle.

Gareth rit doucement, avec auto-dérision.

-Elle autant que moi. Tu ne la connais pas et tu la déteste Sid. Moi je l'aime et je suis peut être encore moins objectif que toi sur la question, mais je connais ma Maddie. Elle est tombée amoureuse elle aussi et au début, on a vraiment cru que c'était suffisant, qu'ensemble on pouvait conquérir le monde et tout ça. Surpasser nos différences. Je n'avais jamais été mon propre maître et elle était habituée à devoir manipuler en arrière plan pour contrôler sa propre destinée. On a appris ensemble à diriger et ça nous a rapproché et chaque matin je me réveillais en me disant que je voulais rester jusqu'au bout à ses côtés, qu'avec elle je pouvais conquérir le monde et le posséder et j'ai compris que c'était ça l'amour et que ça nous rendait plus forts. Et je peux jurer que c'est ce qu'elle a ressenti aussi. Seulement, mon nouveau rêve c'était de faire tout ça à deux. Elle, elle voulait surtout conquérir et dominer. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'un agréable bonus.

Sid lutta pour ne pas s'étouffer. Ces deux-là étaient fous. Il était heureux d'avoir fui à temps pour rejoindre Galavant. Ne trouvant rien à dire, il se contenta de suivre Gareth qui soupirait dramatiquement. La route, qui était devenue un sentier, tourna une fois de plus et ils virent à nouveau le château, illuminé par les flammes. À grandes enjambées, Madalena s'en éloignait, l'air furieuse dans sa robe de velours pourpre et noir. Sans se soucier du précipice sur sa droite, Gareth se précipita vers elle et Sid ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Il était impossible de ne pas s'intéresser à leur horrible romance : on était attiré par elle comme par un accident de carrosse, avec une sorte de fascination morbide. Quand ils furent suffisamment près d'elle, les deux hommes purent constater qu'elle n'était pas seulement métaphoriquement fulminante, la traîne de sa robe fumait aussi littéralement. Elle remarqua enfin leur arrivée, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant et ils durent se plaquer contre la falaise pour la laisser passer. Elle salua Gareth d'un signe de tête et il se précipita à la suite dès qu'elle fut passée.

-Te voilà toi. Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-C'est la première fois que tu met le feu à un château ?

Des trémolos de fierté résonnaient dans la voix de Gareth. Il était si fier d'elle qu'il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et que Sid distinguait des larmes dans ses yeux à la lueur des flammes.

-Oui et alors ? Ces imbéciles l'ont mérité. Ils ont les forces de l'enfer à leur disposition, assez de pouvoir pour détruire le monde en une après-midi et faire chauffer le thé de cinq heures sur ses ruines fumantes et qu'en font-ils ? Rien ! J'apprendrais bien mieux par moi-même qu'auprès de ces bons à riens qui préfèrent discuter de la bonne orientation d'un fauteuil face à une cheminée et de la meilleure façon d'empêcher un napperon de dentelle de jaunir trop vite. Mais ils ont fini par dépasser les bornes.

-Qu'ont-ils fait ?, demanda Sid en craignant d'avance la réponse.

Madalena frissonna d'horreur en revivant la scène.

-Ils ont voulu me convaincre que du satin vert pomme et des topazes était le look tendance qu'il fallait que je porte pour mes débuts dans le monde des D'Dew. Du satin vert pomme ! Moi ! Non, c'est décidé, j'abandonne ces incompétents et je me lance dans une carrière solo.

-Et pourquoi pas dans une carrière à deux ?

La proposition sidéra littéralement Madalena. Son regard se fit lointain, presque triste avant qu'elle réponde à Gareth.

-Tu sais bien que ce que nous voulons est trop différent.

-Pas tant que ça. J'ai parlé à Sid et il m'a ouvert les yeux.

-Vraiment ?, demandèrent avec étonnement Sid et Madalena dans un même ensemble.

-Oui. La conquête et la domination des Sept Royaumes c'est quelque chose sur quoi on est d'accord toi et moi. Le seul problème qu'on a vraiment c'est ton utilisation de la magie, mais être en couple c'est faire des concessions non ? Je te l'ai dit, il est hors de question que j'accepte l'emploi de la magie sur le champ de bataille, je veux gagner comme un guerrier avec des épées et des tripes qui volent dans tous les sens, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu l'utilises pour torturer des prisonniers ou terroriser des populations. Je suis même prêt à accepter la magie sur le champ de bataille si l'autre camp l'utilise en premier et que tu me demande mon accord avant de répliquer.

-Tu ferais ça ?, demanda Madalena d'une voix tremblante.

-Pour toi je ferais beaucoup de choses ma petite reine.

-Et tu me laisserais même te relooker ?

-Dans la limite du raisonnable. Hors de question que j'abandonne le côté cuir sur cuir et les crâne rasé mais je suis prêt à écouter tes propositions et je te laisse carte blanche pour l'uniforme de nos soldats. Tu es la maîtresse du mal de mon cœur Maddie, il est hors de question que je te laisse conquérir le monde sans moi à tes côtés pour me baigner avec toi dans le sang de nos ennemis.

Avec un cri de joie, Madalena sauta dans les bras de Gareth et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les yeux horrifiés de Sid. C'était pire qu'un accident de carrosse. Derrière eux, le château en flamme finit de s'effondrer dans le précipice. Quand ils finirent enfin par se lâcher et que Gareth reposa Madalena à terre, un concert de violons commença à s'élever dans les airs. Sid n'avait besoin que de ce signal. Certain qu'ils allaient être trop occupés à chanter pour s'apercevoir de son absence, il prit ses jambes à son cou et dévala jusqu'en bas de la montagne, enfourcha sa monture et partit au triple galop. Le couple était peut être horrifiquement mignon à sa façon, mais il était hors de question qu'il travaille pour cette folle. Il avait espéré que Gareth la ramènerait à la raison mais tout le contraire s'était produit et on allait encore dire que c'était sa faute. Non, il allait se chercher un apprentissage d'écuyer ailleurs, peut être auprès du roi Richard.

Après tout, la rumeur disait qu'il avait un dragon.


End file.
